The Other Version of Teen Titans Interview
by Robin1996ify
Summary: Well, for those who already read my 'Teen Titans Interview' fanfic, I give you.. THE OTHER VERSION one! And I'm not alone this time, I have my own partner for this interviewing show! Rated T for some possible swearing and some other stuff.. DISCONTINUED!
1. Interviewing Robin and bunch of chaos

AUTHOR NOTE: This is the other version of my oldest fanfiction ever! 'Teen Titans Interview' fanfic had been re-written! Or just the newest version...

P.S: I just hope no one didn't critize this fanfic because of my script-style writing...

DISCLAIMER: Disclaimed by some certain people..

* * *

_Note to self: Never eat any sugar before go to work, because that's happening to my co-worker.._

_In a very, very, very, weird studio..._

Announcer(who never get paid..): Welcome to the 'Talk Show with the Star' where every star will get tortured by our host!

Audience: (cricket noise..)

Announcer: Let's give it up for our two host! (the camera switch angle to the TV host.)

Me: I hate you... (glares to the announcer) Oh wait.. Are we on air now?

Jimmy: Apparently we are.. (waving to some random audience)

Me: (sweat dropped) Okay then.. Today, we are going to interview the Teen Titans! Are you exciting?

Fangirls: WE ARE!(cheering)

Me: Good! Cause we are going to interview the leader of the Teen Titans himself, ROBIN! (Robin appears from the studio background)

Robin: Where am I? (looks confused)

Me: Robin! Are you ready to be interviewed? (jump to Robin in the most dramatic way..)

Robin: So, I'm going to be interviewed? And what happen with her? (looking to me in the weird looks and looking to Jimmy)

Jimmy: She ate sugars..

Robin: Ooh...

Jimmy: Well then let's get this interview started! (the main title from 'Glee' was ben played in the matter for this show..) Robin, take a seat..

Robin: (sitting on the arm chair)

Me: Wait? How come he gets the arm chair? What about us? (glares to Jimmy)

Jimmy: Because, he is the Boy Wonder. Boy Wonder always get what he wants..

Me: Ooh... So, I have a _lot_ of questions for you.. (looking to Robin)

Jimmy: What's your REAL NAME? (gave Robin the mischievous glares)

Robin: (smirks) I will not telling you!

Me: Oh really? If you said so.. (I grab my phone, dial a number, and start talking to someone on the other side of my phone) Your name is DICK GRAYSON!

Robin: (shocked) Wh..WHAT? How do you know that?

Me and Jimmy: Batman...

Robin: (pouted) Dang it...

Me: Enough chit- chat! There's another question for you, DICK!

Robin: (muttered to himself) _Why my mom named me like that?_

Jimmy: What's with you and Slade? Why you so obsessed with him?

Robin: Because he is my archenemy! And I pretty sure that he was one of your audiences.. (give a suspicious looks to every audience)

Me: Did anyone has a traumatilizer?

* * *

COMMERCIAL...

_For your insomniac behaviour, try our latest product 'Sleepwell 3000'. We guaranteed that you will get a good night sleep and a few knock out from the angry mob!_

BACK TO THE SHOW..

* * *

Me: Okay, after we calmed Robin, I'm pretty sure that he will not attacking the viewer again!

Jimmy: If Robin can stop stealing my lucky underwear(glares to Robin) he will be fine..

Robin: But, I didn't steal your underwear... (sweat dropped)

Me: Jimmy, I think you should head over to Speedy... So, here is the final question for you Robin.

Robin: Finally.. (relieved)

Me: What's your relationship with a certain -red headed beauty- Titans Member AKA Starfire?

Robin: (blushed) I should answer this?

Me: Yes, you should...

Robin: I guess that my relationship with Starfire and I are just. (gulped).. a partner..

Me: Are you sure it was just a partnership?

Robin: Positive (sweats a lot)

Me: Are you sure? Because the last time some 'cat' said that she was just his partner, they ended up having a _Romantic Relationship.._

Robin: Who?

Me: You know, our favorite orange tabby cat and black tuxedo cat? Does they ring a bell to you?

Robin: Oh! You mean them! I know them!

Me: There you are folks! The interview with Robin! Tune in next time on 'Talk show with the Star'! Bye! (the main theme of 'Star Wars' had been played as the credits song for this show...)

Robin: What happen with your friend?

Me: You mean Jimmy? Don't worry, he will be fine..

* * *

MEANWHILE AT SPEEDY'S APARTMENT.. (a normal writting style..)

Speedy was watching 'Dora The Explorer', when suddenly..

"SPEEDY! GIVE IT BACK MY UNDIES!" yelled Jimmy, as he smashed the apartment's door.

"JIMMY? How do you know that?" asked Speedy, shocked.

"DON'T PLAY DUMB TO ME! PREPARE FOR YOUR DOOM!"

"KYYYYAAAA!" screamed Speedy, like a school girls...


	2. Interviewing Beast boy and Speedy basher

AUTHOR NOTE: Hey there, folks! I'm back!

DISCLAIMER: Disclaimed

* * *

_In a complete weird studio…_

ANNOUNCER: Welcome back to the 'Talk show with the Star'!

Me: Yeah, yeah, GET ON WITH IT! (throws a tantrum to the nearest cameraman)

Cameraman 1: HELP!(get knocked out)

Jimmy: (sighed..) I'll handle her…

ANNOUNCER: (sweat dropped after what just happen earlier) Okay.. we have our two favorite host, ready to torture our guest stars!

Me: (after calmed a little bit) Yep! After we interviewed Robin, it's time for us to interviewing another Titans member, the beastliest of all Titans, giving up for.. BEAST BOY!

Beast boy: Yeah! I'm awesome! (throw a fist into the air)

Fan girls : KYAAA! IT'S BEAST BOY!

Beast boy: I never realize how many fans I had! (smiling gleefully)

Jimmy: Okay, grass stain. Please take a seat.

Beast boy: (sitting in the arm chair)

Me: Seriously? How come we can't have an arm chair? (pouted)

Jimmy: (sweat dropped) Let's just questioning Beast boy, shall we?

Me: Okay! So Beast boy? Why you're green?

Beast boy: Is that the real question? (confused)

Jimmy: (smacked my head)No, actually the real question is.. Which titans member do you like the most?

Beast boy: (nervous) I guess… is Raven.

Me: (suddenly jump out from the chair) WHY YOU LIKE RAVEN? (knocked a bunch of TV crew in the process..)

Beast boy: (even nervous) because.. She has a cool power! Yeah, she can lift a car with her telekinetic power, she can teleport, she can fly! (beamingly)

Me and BBXRae fans: Aww… crud..

Jimmy: (sweat dropped at me and the BBXRae fans) Next question, What kind of animal form do you like the most?

Beast boy: (cheerfully) Dinosaurs form! I like to transform into T-Rex, because of its enormous fang, Pterodactyl, because it can fly really fast! Oh, and I also like to transform into a cat and kitten!

Me: Why?

Beast boy: Because, I can do THIS!(transform into a cat, and do 'The Face')

Me, Jimmy, all of the audiences, all of the TV crews: D'Awwwww… that's so cute..

Me: Another question, do you like Raven or Terra?

Beast boy: Eh.. What? (confused)

Jimmy: Come on, Grass stain.. Tell us!

All of the BBXRae fans and the Terra basher: _Please choose Raven, please choose Raven, please choose Raven..(_echoing)

Beast boy: Eh.. eh… (sweats a lot)

Me: Beast boy, look! Terra is smiling! (pointing to random direction)

Beast boy: Seriously, what's your problem?

Jimmy: OMG! RAVEN IS SMILING! (pointing to some random direction)

Beast boy: WHAT? WHERE? (looks around ) WHERE IS SHE?

Me and Jimmy: (smirks) We guess you like Raven..

Beast boy: (blushed) But, that doesn't proof me anything! I don't like Raven, I LIKE TERRA!

Me: LOOK! RAVEN MAKING OUT WITH MALCHIOR!(pointing to random direction)

Beast boy: WHAT? (looking to direction I was pointing about) RAVEN, HOW COME YOU DO THIS TO ME!air? (realizing about what I just did to him)

Me: You like Raven! I knew it!

Beast boy: (blushed) please don't tell this to Raven..

Jimmy: Don't worry, we won't.. (crossed his finger behind his back)

Me: So, there you are folks! Interview with Beast boy! Tune in next time on 'Talk show with the Star'! By the way, Jimmy, I think Speedy just stole your gummy bears..

Jimmy: SAY WHAT? I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!( running to Speedy's apartment)

Me and Beast boy: (sweat dropped)

ANNOUNCER: Let's go to the commercial! (sweat dropped too!)

* * *

COMMERCIAL: Yadda, yadda, yadda, useless commercial!

* * *

AT SPEEDY'S APARTMENT..

Speedy was watching 'Sponge bob' on his HD TV, when suddenly..

"SPEEDY! YOU STOLE MAH GUMMY BEARS!" yelled Jimmy, after successfully take down a steel door..

"WHAT? HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?" asked Speedy, clutching to his sofa..

"NO NEED TO ASK! BECAUSE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Jimmy suddenly pulls out a bloody chainsaw.

"KYYAAAAA!" Speedy screams like a girl…


End file.
